Where You Least Expect It
by thatwriterkidtoday
Summary: In which Derek is neither loving or dreamy and that pushes Meredith into the arms of another but can she really accept it when she falls for her ex-boyfriends ex-wife? Meredith/Addison. Callie/Meredith friendship. Callie/Erica on the side, because I'm a sucker for hopeless pairings. Rating is T for now but that may change... I'm not sure
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful, perfectly endowed with long, velvety red curls, a flawless skin complexion, and depthless cobalt eyes. She had eyes that you could get lost in, beauty that you could drown in. But what am I saying? She's my ex-husband's soon to be ex-wife! Sure, I have a tendency for midnight rendezvous with female strangers but this female; this one was dangerous on all kinds of levels.

"Dr. Grey," Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd said, pulling me from my thoughts of her. "Are you okay? Dr. Grey? Dr. Grey?! Meredith!"

"Hmm, what," I mumbled out, looking up at her through my eye lashes and trying not to show any emotion on my face.

"You were distracted, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it hard for you to be around me," Addison asked, looking up at me from her charts. The look that crossed her face was something akin to sorrow and my immediate thought was that her face should never be marred like that again. "I know that Derek and I didn't work out and that still, is it hard for you to be around me?"

"Why did you stick around," I gasped out, not knowing where I got the courage to blurt out my most pressing question.

"Why did I stick around? I don't know, actually. I feel like I should hate it here but I still feel this pull, this strange, inevitable pull that tethers me here. It feels right, and I don't really have anywhere else to go. Why do you stick around?"

"Same thing, I have nowhere else to go."

"I heard that you grew up here."

"Right here, in this hospital."

"In the hospital?"

"My mother was a surgeon here; I spent my childhood waiting for her to finish surgeries. You didn't know?"

"I knew that you were Ellis Grey's daughter I was just choosing to ignore it. It doesn't matter who your parents are, it matters who you are."

"…thank you."

"What for," she said, closing the chart in her hand and walking, motioning for me to follow.

"For treating me like a normal human being, people don't usually do that."

"I understand how you feel; I _was_ married to the country's best neurosurgeon."

We came upon a patient room filled to the brim with people. People were everywhere, moving quickly and talking loudly but it was the strangest thing, the woman in the bed with the ballooned belly was sitting there calmly reading a book, as if she couldn't hear the commotion. The bewildered look on my face must have clued Addison in to my utter confusion.

"She's deaf, no matter how loud they are she won't hear them," she whispered close in my ear, tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine. She stood up straight, once more taking on her impeccable posture, and went farther into the room, catching the attention of its occupants. "Dr. Grey, would you care to present?"

"Amelia Morrison," I started, watching in awe as a young boy about nine translated to her. "Age 36, 31 weeks pregnant with twins who present with thoragapogos, conjoined twins."

"Very good, Dr. Grey. Now Amelia, we are going to keep those boys in as long as possible and so far it's looking good. Do you have any questions?"

"She wants to know how much longer you think they'll be in there," the boy asked after watching his mother sign something.

"I'm hoping another couple of weeks but it may only be a week before a C-section is necessary. If you have any other questions, anything at all, just have the nurse page me."

"Thanks, Dr. Montgomery."

"This is an impressive case," I said as we walked through the cafeteria line. "How'd you find it?"

"It found me," Addison smiled at me, sitting down next to me at a table. It was weird, I knew that everyone would freak when they saw but I didn't care. She was my boss and we were talking about a case. "I was sitting in my office one day when Amelia marched in and handed me a note, demanding my services. I knew right then and there that I liked her."

"Have you ever seen a case like this?"

"I've seen a few but they hardly ever make it. I hope that I've perfected it because they're good people."

"The likable ones always are…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard you're with She-Shepherd today," Cristina said as she, Izzie, George, Alex, and Lexie sat down at the table after Addison had been paged away for a consult.

"Yeah, we have a really interesting case," I smiled, thoughts of the redhead invading my mind.

"Is she giving you hell," George asked, far too excited.

"No."

"This is the first time that you've been assigned to her since the end of your Derek thing, right," Lex spoke up around bites of French fries.

"Yeah, but I don't really understand what the problem is. Addison is just-"

"Addison," Cristina scoffed. "Since when do we call her Addison?"

"I call her Addison," Alex shrugged.

"That's because you slept with her, Evil Spawn. The rest of us don't call her Addison. She's Satan or She-Shepherd, not Addison."

"We're kind of becoming friends now," I said, trying to get them to see some kind of reason. "She's a very hard person to hate, you know. She's kind of perfect; kind, smart, and she saves babies. How do you hate someone who saves babies?"

"Hate babies."

"You hate everyone, Cristina," Izzie pointed out. "I think it's nice that Meredith and Dr. Montgomery are getting along. It's better for the work environment."

"Now you have someone to complain about derek to," George pointed out.

"Just don't go sleeping with this attending too," Alex laughed, causing everyone else to erupt in laughter. My face was overtaken by a blush that I couldn't handle as I thought of Addison and I in bed.

"What's so funny," said a strangely calm voice behind me. Addison was there, literally breathing down my neck, closely inspecting the now completely sober faces of my friends. She leaned down right next to my ear and whispered secretively, never taking her eyes off of the other people at the table. "Derek needs me for a consult and I was hoping that I could solicit our newfound friendship and convince you to come with me."

"Why," I breathed, turning to face her and realizing all to late that that action brought our lips only an inch apart.

"I can't deal with him by myself and I thought that having you there would help. He's less likely to yell if he gets mad and you're the closest thing I have to a friend. It'd be nice to just not have to do this alone."

I stared into her perfect blue eyes and contemplated my options. I could stay here and be harassed by my friends or I could go with Addison and save her from our crazy ex. The amazingly talented redhead it is.

"Sure, I'd love to go jointly harass McDreamy."

The look of pride in her eyes vanished when she heard me use my nickname for him and I couldn't quite figure out why. Filling that away for later I stood up, waved by to my friends, anf followed Addison to the ICU.

"Ah, Addison… and Meredith," Derek said, the puprise at my presense very clear on his face. "I called for a neonatal consult and you brought the kindergarnder? When I want a consult from an incompetent, insignificant whore I'll page her."

"Now Derek, there's no reason to be mean," Addison said in sickly sweet voice, placing her hand on the small of my back. "The kindergartner is on my service and happens to be one hell of a surgeon so yes, I brought her. Now, the case?"

"Of coure…"

Later that day found me in an on-call room, curled on my side facing the wall. He had called me a child, he used the things my mother said against me and he did it in front of the woman he once left me for. On today of all days. The door slowly creaked open and shut quietly, whoever it was stepping without a sound. They sat down on the bed beside me and pushed back the hair from my eyes, their hand rubbing my arm soothingly.

"He's a jerk," Addison whispered softly. "He's a hurt, grieving jerk and I shouldn't have brought you there with me."

"I turned and buried my face in her side, feeling her relax. She inched down until she was laying next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, allowing me to place my head on her chest.

"I-it's my b-birthday," I stuttered out quietly. "After my dad left, when my mom got sick, there was no one there to remember my birthday. Derek used to remember my birthday and now no one does. No one cares and-"

"Meredith, I care," Addison stopped me, resting her chin on my head, her breath tickling my hair. "I know that this is hard for you but I care."

That was the first night that I fell asleep in the arms of Addison Montgomery.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was the first morning that I woke up in the arms of Addison Montgomery and it was magical. I felt like maybe I should have felt uncomfortable but I didn't. I felt warm and safe and I am not a "feel warm and safe" kind of person so this was a little freaky.

"Meredith," Addison whispered in my ear. I looked up through barely cracked eyelids at her disheveled clothes and bed head and smiled. I smiled because I had never seen anything more beautiful. There was a certain softness, a certain innocence to her when she looked like this that just took my breath away. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I smiled, snuhhling into her warmth.

"We need to get up and get ready for rounds."

"Can't we just wait, like, five minutes? I'm comfortable."

"Me too, Mer."

"Mmk Addie, stay."

Her lips brushed the top of my head lightly and before I could stop myself I sighed contently, loving our current position. I tried not to think too hard on what had just happened, I tried to just be content to lie there in her arms. At least until someone barged through the door.

"Meredith I need-" Cristina's words were lost in her throat as we sat up, Addison's arm still protectively around my waist. "Um Meredith, can I talk to you?"

I looked to Addison and she gave me an encouraging nod. Seeing me get out of bed Cristina turned to leave the room and I used my newfound courage to place a light kiss on Addison's cheek before getting up and following Cristina out.

"What is it Cristina," I asked in the hallway.

"I just found you in bed with Addison Shepherd," Cristina whispered harshly.

"I was crying last night and she found me. We're friends, she was just comforting me and we fell asleep. It's not a big deal."

"You looked pretty comfy in there. If there was something more going on, you'd tell me right?"

"When there's something going on I'll let you know."

Rounds were extremely awkward and the entire time I had people, mostly nurses, staring at me and gossiping. Then my life got so much more complicated when Bailey gave out assignments.

"I don't want to hear any complaining today," Bailey barked, staring at us pointedly. "O'Mailey, the pit, Karev, you're with Torres, she needs some help on a paraplegic, Stevens go to the clinic, Yang I want you with Shepherd, Grey, Montgomery-Shepherd. Everybody has their assignments, now get out of my face."

"Dr. Bailey," Cristina objected, catching Bailey's attention. "I was wondering if I could be with Dr. Montgomery today."

"You want to be on vagina patrol, Yang?"

"I'm so glad that you think so highly of my specialty Dr. Bailey," Addison laughed, leaning her back against the nurses desk and eyeing Cristina carefully. She had changed since this morning, looking riveting in her black pencil skirt, red satin blouse, red heels, and lab coat. "Don't worry, I get that all the time."

"I wasn't insulting your specialty, I'm just a little confused because Yang has shown zero interest is neonatal and Grey was doing so well. Just makes me wonder why she suddenly wants to try it out."

"If it's all the same to you Dr. Bailey," I said, speaking up for the first time in this conversation. "I'd like to stay with Dr. Montgomery."

"That's what I figured. Get moving Yang, don't keep Shepherd waiting."

Cristina took off and Bailey smirked, following Alex to the pit and leaving me alone with Addison. I felt a bit uncomfortable after this morning but I tried to hide it.

"What was that about," Addison asked, one perfectly manicured eyebrow reaching almost into her hairline.

"Cristina thinks there's something… going on between us," I said nervously, watching a smirk overtake Addison's face.

"Does she now?"

"This isn't funny Addie, if she thinks there's something up other people probably do too and it'll be all over the hospital by lunch."

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?"

I looked at her strangely, really taking in what she was suggesting. Of course I was attracted to her but I never thought in a million years that she could be attracted to me. Then she shocked me again and leaned forward, pushing back a lock of my hair and tucking it behind my eyes.

"We should get to work," Addison said pulling back but I caught her hand, stopping her.

"Lunch, we should talk about this at lunch," I smiled, squeezing her hand a little before I let it go and walked off towards the patient rooms with an extra spring in my step.

Lunch came far too quickly and found us not in the cafeteria on display for a hospital full of gossipers but in the attendings lounge, alone.

"What did you mean earlier," I was the first to break the silence, casting her a puzzled look.

"I just thought," Addison started, really trying. "If you wanted, maybe if you thought…"

"Do you want to go on a date with me? Is that along the lines of what you're asking?"

"…yes. Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you."

"I understand if… wait, really?"

"Really," she leaned forward, taking my hand in hers and rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. "I think you're beautiful and talented and amazing and yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"You, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Captivatingly so."

"Derek has good taste then."

"Why do I have good taste," Derek said, stepping into the lounge and looking at us warily. "And now you've brought the kindergartner into the lounge. You're just breaking all kinds of rules aren't you Addie?"

"Derek," Addison said harshly, turning her head sharply to look at him and dropping my hand. "Why can't you just be nice?"

"I am nice, I'm a nice guy."

"Addie, I'm gonna go," I said, standing up and walking around the table, leaning next to her ear. "Seven o'clock, meet me in front of the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

I was at a loss, a total loss. I stood their in front of my closet with absolutely no clue what to wear. I had never been on a date with a girl and I had no idea what to do. And then I realized, I knew someone who had been on a date with a girl.  
"You needed help Grey," Callie said, coming through my bedroom door and taking in the mess of clothes all over my room. "What happened in here?"  
"I don't know what to wear on my date and I need help," I said, pointing around my room frantically.  
"You need my help?"  
"I really hope this doesn't offend you but I've never been on a date with a girl and you have. I need your help because I don't know what to wear on a date with a girl."  
"You're going on a date with a girl?"  
"Um… yeah."  
"What's the girl like?"  
"She's… perfect, very sophisticated, very high class. I don't know how to be sophisticated or high class."  
"Does this sophisticated, high class woman have red hair and blue eyes and go by the name of Addison by any chance?"  
"H-how…"  
"I know my best friend and I know when she likes someone. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at someone, when she looks at you. So here, show me your options."  
I ended up choosing a cobalt blue dress, one that matched Addison's eyes perfectly, black pumps, and a black jacket. I was highly uncomfortable in a dress, it just wasn't me but it was her and on my way to meet her all I could think about was how much I wanted this to work. No matter how weird it all was.  
Addison was dressed in the same thing as earlier but her jaw dropped when I walked up, her eyes raking over my body. I stepped from the car and went to the other side, putting her purse in the back and opening the door for her without a word.  
"So, can I know where we're going or is that against the rules," Addison smirked at me from the passenger seat. Her face lit up in the dim lights passing outside of the window and it kind of cocooned us in a bubble, our own little happy bubble.  
"It's a surprise," I smiled back. "And yes, I do realize how lame that is."  
"I think it's cute. I like your dress, by the way. I didn't really think dresses were your thing."  
"They're not, I hate dresses."  
"Then why-"  
"You uh, you like dresses."  
I turned and looked pointedly at the road, a deep red blush creeping up my neck and face. My hand that was on the gear shift became enveloped in another warm one and she intwined our fingers, bringing our joined hands into her lap.  
"You wore a dress for me?"  
"I-I wanted to look nice."  
Why was I nervous? I never got nervous. I didn't get nervous when I went on dates with Derek or Finn or any other guy or girl but this woman, she made me nervous. Her careless smiles and soul seeking eyes unnerved me in the worst ways. I was acting like a blubbering teenager and Meredith Grey is not a blubbering teenager. Oh my god, what would my mother say?  
"Meredith," Addie said gently, bringing me back to reality. She squeezed my hand gently and looked up as we pulled into one of the most illustrious restaurants in Seattle.  
I was thanking god for valet parking as I stepped out and went around, opening the door and offering Addison my hand as I threw my keys at the valet and led her inside. The host quickly seated us at a private table in the back and left to get our wine. The place was gorgeous, high vaulted callings and beautiful crystal chandeliers gave the place a sense of elegance.  
"This place is amazing," Addie said, taking my hand in hers across the table.  
"I felt that we should go somewhere worthy of you," I mumbled slightly.  
"I would've been okay going anywhere. You didn't have to chose the most expensive place in town."  
"I'm trying to be romantic. I don't usually do romantic so this is kind of hard."  
"Well I think you're doing a great job."  
I smiled and went to say something but was interrupted by the waiter coming back to take our orders. I ordered first, my usual, and then my jaw dropped when Addison ordered hers in flawless French.  
"You speak French," I gasped after the waiter had walked away.  
"I was a foreign exchange student in high school and I lived in France," Addie said nonchalantly.  
"You're perfect, do you know that?"  
"Hardly perfect, just well traveled."  
"Is there anything else that I should know about you?"  
"I play the piano and sing occasionally. I also enjoy long walks on the beach and romantic getaways."  
"You're just a romantic."  
"I hear you're not though."  
"I don't need a romantic gesture to feel wanted. Being wanted makes me feel wanted."  
Dinner conversation after that was light and fun and before I knew it I was dropping her off at her place. This is how teenage boys must feel, I thought as I walked her up the steps to her front door.  
"I can hope that I was at least a little bit impressive tonight," I smiled, taking her hand.  
"More than a little," Addie smiled. "I had fun; I'd like to see you again."  
"You will, tomorrow at work."  
"You know what I mean, Mer."  
"So, you wanna go on a second date?"  
"And a third and a fourth and-"  
I cut her off by gently pressing my lips to hers. She reacted instantly, dropping her purse and throwing her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waste and pulled her tightly against me, resting my forehead against hers when oxygen became a necessity.  
"So, how's tomorrow?"  
"I get to plan it this time though. How do you feel about homemade Alfredo?"  
"Depends, do you speak Italian too?"  
"No, but I can speak French the entire time I cook if it would make you happy."  
"It would."  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow at work?"  
"Yeah, I'll bring the coffee."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a huge smile on my face, dressing quickly and coming downstairs only to be met with worried glances from my friends.

"You were home late last night," Izzie pointed out.

"I had a date," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm guessing it ended well," Alex laughed.

"I was home late because we went to dinner and talked for hours, you Neanderthal."

"Is it serious," George asked.

"I don't know yet, it might be."

"Is he nice," Lexi pipped up in a voice that could only come from a concerned sister.

"She's amazing, anymore questions or can I go to work?"

Leaving them with that bombshell I turned and left, making my way to the hospital and to Addison. I was looking over charts when I suddenly felt someone very close to me.

"I do believe I'm having someone over tonight so I may have to leave early," Addison husked in my ear.

"I can't cover for you, if that's what you're asking," I turned, coming within an inch of her face. "I've a got a date with a very hot neonatal doctor that I would hate to miss."

"What's this neonatal doctor like?"

"She's tall, a red head, and drop dead gorgeous but what really gets me are her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Sound like anyone you know?"

"I don't know, maybe-"

"Grey," Bailey yelled, causing us to stoping apart. "You're with Shepherd today, he's requested you on his service."

"Did he say why," I asked, a sense of dread filling me.

"He didn't and I didn't ask because I don't care. You better not be late."

Bailey didn't even look back before stomping off in the direction of the pit, probably going to chew out George. Addison slipped her hand in mine and pulled me back around to face her.

"What do you think he wants," Addie asked, worry lacing every word.

"To torture me," I mumbled, handing her her coffee and releasing her hand to grab my own. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course, then you can rant about our ex."

"The Morrison case, you'll page me if anything happens?"

"Of course, and Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him get to you; he's not worth it."

Derek had me doing intern work but all of his intern work; so much that I had to miss lunch with Addie in order to have it done in time for our date.

"Meredith, I need you to-" Derek started, a stack of out patient charts in his hand.

"Oh no," I cut him off. "I have been doing your grunt work all day and if we actually had a patient I would be fine staying but I have a date tonight and I'm not missing it. Get an intern to harass and leave me alone."

I stomped away from him and out of the hospital, not even bothering to change out of my scrubs. Following the directions she texted me I arrived at her apartment building, allowing the guard to press the elevator button for the penthouse.

I had never realized how rich Addison was until I stepped out of that elevator and into her apartment. It opened into an open design living room and kitchen with a spiral stair case to my left, the living room in front of me, and the kitchen to my right. There, in the middle of the most expensive kitchen that I had ever seen in my life, stood Addie, chopping up vegetables and calmly humming to herself.

When she heard the elevator dingy she looked up, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree when she saw me. I went to her and took her in my arms, needing to feel her warmth surround me. She enveloped me in her arms and pushed us together as humanly possible.

"What's wrong, jolie," Addison whispered into my ear. I buried my face in her hair and tried to breathe as deeply as I could, attempting to get my heart rate under control. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on mine, taking in my appearance. "You're still wearing your scrubs."

"I had to get away," I breathed. "I couldn't be there with him any longer. I needed you; I got here as quickly as I could."

"What did he do?"

"He enjoys making my life a living hell. I had to spend all day with him treating me like crap and all I wanted was to be in your arms."

"Your wish is my command."

"Then please kiss me."

True to her word, she obliged, pressing her lips gently to mine. It was slow and sweet and I fell just a little bit more in love with her.

"I missed you on my service today. Um, so are we dating now?"

"Well, yeah Addie. I'd say we're dating."

"So then, why don't we take our dating selves and go cuddle on my couch until dinner is done?"

She took me by the hand and led me to her overly plush sofa, sitting down and pulling me into her lap. I snuggled into her, allowing her to hold me.

"I'm not really used to this much physical contact, it's nice."

"You didn't cuddle with Derek?"

"Derek and I had sex and shared occasional kisses when he wanted something but other than that we didn't really touch each other. Was he like that with you?"

"He felt like he had to stake some kind of claim on me the first couple years we were together but it got like that."

"Stake a claim?"

"I guess he thought I would leave him. He was paranoid at first."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I think we know different Dereks."

"He was distant, that's why you cheated right?"

"He wasn't even my husband anymore. Let's not talk about this right now. I'll make sure you're on my service tomorrow, okay?"

"You have to present in French."

"Then how would you understand me?"

"No clue, I just think it'd be sexy."

"That kind of thinking will get you in trouble at work," Addie smiled, placing a light kiss on my lips and going into the kitchen. "Give me a minute and I'll pour us some wine and we can take this to the table."

"Um, do you think maybe I could borrow something that isn't scrubs?"

"Yeah, do you think you can do this?"

"Of course."

"I'll go find you something."

She returned with a bundle of clothes and directed me to the bathroom. Inside I inspected them and she had given me black sweatpants and a pink and black Johns Hopkins shirt. I walked out of the bathroom smiling to find her setting the last of the things on her table.

"I can't believe you own anything like this," I smirked, kissing her cheek and sitting down. She had already dished out the pasta that she had made and poured the wine.

"Why," she asked.

"I never pictured you actually owning relaxing clothes, you're very high class. It's a little intimidating."

"I'm intimidating?"

"Callie didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I called her last night freaking out because I couldn't figure out what to wear. I figured she's gay and she's your best friend, she would know."

"I think that's sweet."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of my night was significantly better and I went home with a smile on my face. I got up early in order to avoid my roommates but I stopped off at the park and went for a run. By the time I was done the only thing I could put on were the clothes that Addison had given me. I smiled as I walked through the hospital doors.  
"You didn't go to Hopkins, Mer," Cristina pointed out, coming up along side me.  
"I know," I smirked as we walked into the resident's lounge. "I went to Dartmouth."  
"So why are you wearing a Johns Hopkins shirt?"  
"I went running this morning so I had to change and this was all I had."  
"And I'm still wondering why you have a Hopkins shirt."  
"I don't know, I just found it in my car."  
"Mmhm, sure. What's his name?"  
"He doesn't have a name."  
"Does he work here?"  
"Does who work here," Addison asked as we walked to the nurses station.  
"Mer's new love, the guy that gave her the Johns Hopkins shirt she was wearing."  
"She was wearing a Hopkins shirt?"  
"Yep, black with pink letters. Do you know who that might belong to?"  
"No clue, who is it Meredith?"  
"It's no one," I said, bashfully looking at the ground.  
"No one?"  
"No one."  
"At least tell us what they're like," Cristina begged.  
"I'm not having this conversation, some of us have work to do."  
"A very fine sentiment," Bailey said, setting a chart down and waiting for everyone to come together. "Karev and O'Mailey, pit. Yang, go to the clinic, it'll do you some good. Stevens, you're with Shepherd. Grey you get to spend some more time delivering babies, congratulations."  
"We'll finish this later, Mer," Cristina grumbled as she walked off towards the clinic mumbling profanities.  
"You came in wearing my shirt," Addison whispered in my ear.  
"I needed a run and when I was done it was the only clean shirt in my car," I mumbled, walking away. I heard her following me and I wasn't that surprised when she pushed me into an on-call room. I was more than a little surprised, however, when she followed me in and pinned me against the door, attaching her lips to mine. "Addie, what's brought this on?"  
"Derek was watching you from the hall. I don't like it when he looks at you like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like his property, you're not his."  
"And I'm yours?"  
"I like to think that, jolie."  
"You called me that last night, what does it mean?"  
"It's a French term of endearment, it means 'pretty one'. Is that okay?"  
"I think it's sweet. You're sweet Addie, that's why I'm wearing your shirt, because it makes me happy."  
"Whatever makes you happy, jolie. What are you going to tell Cristina?"  
"I'm going to tell her that all of this is none of her business. I already told my roommates that I was seeing a woman, I'll tell her and that'll satisfy her for now."  
"You'll have to tell them eventually."  
"I know, but for now I like having you to myself. We're just starting out, I don't want them to ruin a good thing."  
"So, we're a good thing?"  
"We are definitely a good thing, Addie. We're the best thing I've had in a very long time."


End file.
